A Slice of Sewer Life
by Pink Magnhild
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the turtles and also the people that visit them in the sewers. Includes Leo/Usagi. 2K3 Series.
1. Mistletoe

**A/N**: This was written back in 2012 for Christmas as part of a '25 Days of Fic' challenge. The prompt was 'Mistletoe'.

_Mistletoe_

It was a chuckle from Donatello that alerted him to something being off. He stopped mid-sentence to cock an eye-ridge at his brother as he passed. Usagi stood patiently, a somewhat quizzical look on his face because his friend had stopped talking. Shaking it off, Leonardo turned back to the rabbit, giving a small smile before continuing.

"Sorry, Usagi. I got a little distracted. I was going to ask if you tried April's Christmas cookies the last time you came for the holidays."

"Hmm," the rabbit pondered a moment. "I do not think I did." Giving a chuckle, Leo motioned to his right, towards the other side of the table.

"Would you like to try one?"

"Yes," Usagi replied with a nod. Leo turned to walk towards the cookies, and the samurai followed; however, a small squeaking sound caught his ear. Stopping, the turtle in blue snapped his head up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above him and Usagi. He frowned for a moment, quickly snatching it away from the rope it had been fastened to.

"Hey!" came an annoyed yelp from Mikey, and Leo turned on his heel to look at the culprits—his two other brothers. Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey gave an innocent grin.

"Nice try," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "but you tried the same thing with April and Casey a few years ago."

"Well, yeah, but—" Mike started before he was cut off by Usagi grabbing the sprig from Leonardo's hand.

"What is it?" asked the samurai.

"It's called mistletoe," Leo explained, turning back to his friend. "A decoration used in our world around the Holidays."

"An' when it's hung above two people, means they gotta kiss," Raph added with a smirk. Mikey made loud, sloppy kissing noises before he was nudged by the brother to his left. "Too much, bro."

"You guys," Leo started with a sigh. "that 'tradition' doesn't even—"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Swallowing his words, Leonardo could vaguely hear two surprised gasps from his brothers, then Mikey giving a loud cat call. When Usagi pulled away, the rabbit gave him something between a soft smile, and a snarky smirk. He dangled the mistletoe between his fingers and grabbed the shocked turtle by the arm.

"Now, Leonardo," he said, pulling him along. "where are these cookies you mentioned?"


	2. Hot Chocolate

**A/N:** This was written back in 2012 for Christmas as part of a '25 Days of Fic' challenge. The prompt was 'Hot Chocolate'.

_Hot Chocolate_

"Y'know what'd go great with these Christmas cookies, Donnie?" The turtle in purple glanced to his right, meeting the bright blue eyes of his 'younger' brother. Christmas was almost upon them, and of course that meant that Mikey was in full holiday spirit. He turned back to the circuit breaker, giving a small chuckle.

"Milk?"

"Something even better!" Mikey exclaimed and put an arm around the other turtle's shoulders. "Huh? Huh?"

"You have me stumped, Mikey," Don replied and nodded to himself as he finished his task.

"Hot chocolate!"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, bro! Doesn't it sound delicious?" Arching an eye-ridge, Donatello stood up and turned to his brother.

"Yeah, it does, actually." Mikey beamed at the response. "But we don't have any, do we?"

"Oh, c'mon, Donnie-boy! Who do you think I am?! It's _Christmas_, bro! I got a bunch already!" Don soon found himself being pulled into the kitchen by an over enthusiastic turtle. In a flash, his brother was digging through the cupboards humming a slightly out-of-tune version of 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.

"Mariah Carey, Mikey? Really?" Don asked with a smile.

"_Oh, baby, allll I want for christmaaaaas is youuuuuuuuuuu_!" Mikey belted in return and emerged from the cupboard with a large tin of rather fancy-looking hot chocolate mix. "Ta-da! Am I the turtle, or am I the turtle?"

"You're the turtle," he answered and snatched the tin from Mikey's hands. "Where'd you even get this?"

"I asked April to pick it up for me!" Running up to Don's side, the younger pointed at the label. "See? Special peppermint hot chocolate for the holidays!"

"Mmhmm. Are you gonna get the milk, or are you gonna sit here admiring it, Mikey?" Don asked with a laugh.

"Oh, right!" Mikey raced to the fridge, pulling out the milk jug while Don opened a cupboard to fetch two large mugs. Meeting back at the counter, the two turtles popped the tin open and began to pour milk into their mugs.

"There we go," Don said, and Mikey opened the microwave door for the mugs. The two stood silently, watching the milk closely as it was heated. When the timer went off, Don proceeded to add the mix to the now warm milk. Mikey watched, a large smile growing on his face.

"Hey, Donnie, guess what?"

"What?"

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need_—"

"Oh, god," he groaned.

"_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_—"

"As if I believe that."

"_I just want you for my oowwwnn, more than you could ever knoowww_—" Don rolled his eyes and gently shoved a mug into his brother's hands.

"Oh, just shut up and drink your cocoa, Mariah."


End file.
